One Night Only
by Pluto's Kiss 360
Summary: Justin Law takes a break from serving justice and goes to a club. He spots Giriko. You can guess what happens next. Giriko/Justin justin x giriko yaoi lemon one shot explicit smut


Summary : Justin Law takes a break from serving justice and goes to a club. He spots Giriko. You can guess what happens next.

WARNING : THIS STORY IS **NOT** SUITABLE FOR **CHILDREN 14 AND YOUNGER**. THIS CONTAINS _EXPLICIT YAOI! EXPLICIT GAY SEX._

* * *

Giriko was sulkily sitting at the bar, downing his 5th alcoholic drink in a row. He wanted to drown away all his boredom. And he really wanted a sexy thing to dance with him so he could seduce her and screw her afterwards. It didn't even have to be a girl. He'd screw a boy too! As long as the hole was tight and willing, who gave a fuck?

In fact, he was hard as hell. So he _needed_ someone to screw. _Right_ now.

That's when his enemy walked into the joint, wearing a plain white T-shirt with a picture of Lord Death on it and a pair of tight denim jeans but still wearing his hat, cross necklace and his earphones.

What the hell was the point of coming to a club if he was still going to have his own music to listen to?

Now Giriko was itching for a fight. He still wanted payback from the last time they fought and him doing a stupid thing like wearing headphones pissed him off. But just as he was about to walk over, he had lost him in the crowd.

"Might as well search for him." he said to himself as he began to enter the cluster of people.

He pushed and shoved his way in the direction of his enemy but each time he looked around he'd see a glimpse of him in a completely different direction. He'd walk that way and then the cycle would repeat itself.

The gruff man was getting even more pissed off and so he stood in the center of the room, scanning it for the stupid blond. But the crowd was bumping and shifting and the sweaty bodies seemed to be getting closer, nudging him left, right and all around.

Babes were starting to push their bountiful booties in his direction and he couldn't help but get a perverted grin and dance with a few.

Soon his half assed search was interrupted by a very, very sexy body. A body grinding perfectly against his crotch and then pulling away and beginning to sway those hips at a safe proximity.

His mind was clouded by lust, his body lit a flame, his search long forgotten. His hands made their way to those seductive hips and he pulled them back harshly against his own body and moved to the stranger's rhythm.

Forgetting his whole plan entirely, he lost himself in the music and pleasure as he began to grind on some hoty with a big ass.

They were grinding on his hard cock so deliciously, Giriko wanted to just bend them over and screw them then and there.

They rocked to the music in the strobe lights as things became a bit more serious and more heated.

If they didn't stop soon, he'd seriously fuck them right in the middle of the dance floor. Which, he definitely wanted to do.

Someone else had come up to them and captured the attention of his dance partner. His partner switched over to the other guy, which pissed Giriko off. He'd admit he was jealous to the max but there was no use fighting over a hoe.

He'd lost the sexy vixen to someone else. Sighing, he went back to the bar to begin drinking away his horniness.

"Drinking is bad for you, you know." Commented a familiar voice.

Giriko looked over to see Justin who was sitting in the chair, facing the crowd, leaning with his elbows against the counter.

"Fuck off." He simply replied.

Justin smirked. "That's not what you were telling me when you were grinding all over me." He purred sensually, gloatingly.

Giriko spit out his drink all over the bartender. "That was you?! No fucking way in hell! You dirty ass-"  
Justin cut him off. "Why won't we test that then?" Something in his voice made Giriko's cock jump in his pants.

That sounded so damn promising. On one hand, he could have a sexy body grinding on his hard cock for a chance of sex, or he could fight him like he's been wanting for the past few months.

One seriously out ways the other.  
And Justin didn't seem like he wanted to fight...

Besides, he could get some payback this way too.  
He had a definite plan up his sleeve.

Justin smiled at him devilishly as he tugged him back to the center of the dance floor where he grinded mischievously against his bulging crotch.

He made sure he wouldn't escape this time. He placed his large hands on his hips and held tightly and he went along with the blond's rhythm.

He had a few dance moves of his own, though he supposed they couldn't really be called "dance moves".

He thrust his hips onto Justin's back side hard enough to nearly send him flying! He was just showing the blond just how powerful his 'love making' could be.

Justin, all the same, through his hips back just as powerfully, if not more powerful.

It sent an electric charge up and down his spine, into his groin and made him that much harder.

Giriko yanked him back against his crotch so he could feel much more friction.

With a laugh, Justin turned to him slightly and said, "you're rather hard~ still believe it wasn't be grinding on you earlier?"

"I'm not convinced." He grunted, lying, focusing on just feeling the friction against that ass.

But, after a small moment, he examined his partner thoroughly.  
His slightly wet, blond hair shook wildly as he shook to the rhythm, his pale succulent neck showed slightly from under his hair and his shirt, his slender, yet toned body.

"A-ah! W-what are you doing?" Justin called out to him, though he didn't move away.

He hadn't realized he leaned over and began kissing all over his neck. His hands had also been put to work as he slid them forward to grope the man's crotch.

The blond moaned and rolled his hips into his hand. Giriko liked that, he liked that very much.

It made him smirk and grope him a little harder.

Things were getting hot and heavy to him and he wanted to enjoy this, without all the nosy eyes peering at him if he became too Loud.

"N-not here, big boy." He said as he grabbed his hands and began tugging him through the crowd into one of the secret back rooms made for occasions such as this.

He hardly made it through the damn door before being shoved up against the wall and having someone's lips crash down on his own.

He cried out when Giriko shoved his knee between his legs and ground it slightly against his hard bulge.

"Such pretty moans. Exactly what I'd expect from such a sissy boy." The brown haired man said in his ear, eliciting a growl from Blondie.

"This sissy boy has kicked your ass plenty of times. So what does that make you?"

Giriko made an irritated grunt and shoved his knee up a little harder against him, making him squirm and bite his lip so a moan wouldn't come out.

That made the brunette chuckle sadistically and crash his lips back down on Justin's soft lips.

"I'll make you my bitch." He mumbled between a kiss. That statement earned him a bite on his lip and he jerked back in pain slightly but that didn't stop him from dominating the other boy completely with his lips and tongue.

"Ahh...nnngh...mmf!" Justin moaned as his enemy's tongue slithered into his mouth.

He was so turned on by this man! He pushed his knee away and then wrpaped one leg around Giriko's hip, which Giriko held securely with one hand and then proceeded to grind their crotches together.

Justin moaned loudly. "Oh hell yeah~" that friction was heavenly.

After a small while, Justin shoved him onto the bed. But right before Giriko landed on the bed, he switched their positions so Justin would be on the bottom. He was not about to allow him on top of him just yet. As soon as Blondie landed on the bed, Giriko was there on top of him, kissing him vigorously.

Their kiss became sloppy and rough. Justin, who had Giriko's heavy body ontop of him, began racking his black painted nails against his sides and back, leaving streaks of thin red lines and making the other man arch his back in slight pain.

"Arrgh..." he definitely didn't let that go unpunished. He slid his hands under Blondie's shirt and reciprocated his actions, though not nearly as hard.

He scratched him all the way down to his hips and then ground down _hard_ against his crotch.

"Arrgghh f-fu...forget you!" He substituted a curse word for a simpler word.

The gruff man snorted. What a baby! He'd get him to curse sooner or later.

Once he pulled both their shirts off, Giriko rolled Justin ontop of him.

Somehow, and Justin couldn't recall this at all, Giriko had gotten the blond's pants off without him noticing and was now kneading his bountiful booty like dough.

It was soothing and such a turn on at the same time. He liked his big rough hands on his ass like that.

And Giriko enjoyed feeling his ass. Never would he have thought his enemy had an ass like this. It was soft, it was grab-able and it bounced back slightly  
He never got to see his figure since he always wore those stupid robes when he fought. But he was quite pleased with his enemy's body.

His Lord Death underwear was now exposed for all to see. Giriko rolled his eyes when he saw them, pulled the underwear from his ass with one hand and slapped his pale bubble butt with the other.

His hits were harsh, unrelenting, painful yet so pleasurable.  
They sent shocks up his spine and he shuddered as his teeth accidentally clamped down on the sweet spot on Giriko's neck.

"Fuck! Since you want to keep using your mouth, how about you get down there and get my dick nice and wet huh?" He sat up slightly as he watched him slide down to his clothed cock.

Justin wasn't one to brag but he could use his lips very well.

When pulled Giriko out of his boxers, he was shocked. It was bigger than he expected! But of course, he said nothing. He hadn't wanted to boost the others ego any higher.

With his soft, wet lips, kissed the tip and closed his eyes as if he tasted something so delicious. It must've been really sexy to see because he felt the man's cock jump against his lips.

Slowly he opened his eyes back up and let his pink little tongue roam all across the head in circles until he reached the slit. He ran his tongue back and forth across it until he tasted precum.

Then, and only then, deepthroated then man suddenly. And when he had every inch in his throat, he looked up at him with big innocent eyes.

He began chuckling when he felt him throbbing in his mouth and pulled up slowly, dragging his tongue along any veins he felt on his way. He took his time, sucking very harshly.

Giriko took this time to lube up Justin's fingers and make him finger himself.

"Three fingers! Not one, not two." He quipped.

Justin pulled away with a pop and stroked him slowly, moaning as his _two_ fingers poked his own prostate.

"Little cocksucker, let me show you how to finger the right way." He removed Justin's fingers, lubed up his own, and jammed them into his hole, plunging them in and out at a very fast pace.

Justin moaned loudly and decided to deepthroat him once again. He allowed Giriko to buck his hips into his mouth as much, as hard and fast as he wanted. He wasn't bothered by it in the least.

He pulled up when Giriko decided he was done stretching him.

"You're a good cocksucker. But that's expected from sissy boys and bitches! Ha!"

Justin didn't exactly like that and sunk his teeth into his thigh.

"Ow! You dirty little-"

"Ah ah ah~" he leaned down and lazily licked his length to make it even more wet.

That made Giriko's breath hitch in his throat. If they didn't stop all this foreplay he'd be done for before anything began.

"By the way," Justin retracted his tongue, "this will not become a regular thing! This is one night only!" Justin said, loud and clear, getting back onto his back and looking him dead in the eye.

Giriko nodded his head in agreement. "Don't want everyone thinking I'm a little fag like you. Well, everyone _will_ know you're a little fag by the time I'm done with you. You'll be screaming my name so loud~"

Justin snorted. This man was certainly cocky.

He decided he would try to hold his moans in the best he could. He needed to knock this man's ego down a few hundred notches.

But to be completely honest, he was enjoying their time together. His own cock was hard and also throbbing, his hole was craving to be filled, and he liked all the dirty talk secretly.

Giriko lined himself up to his well prepared hole. "Pay back is certainly a bitch." Giriko grinned above him.

"What's that supposed to-*Gah! H-holy sh-sh-sh-shiiiit!" His voiced sounded bumpy like it does when someones massaging your back with quick chops.

That's how fast and hard he was going. He was disrupting his speech and literally knocking the wind from his lungs.

The bed was slamming into the crimson painted wall, creating dents and cracks all over.

Justin finally got some air into his body when he gasped as soon the man slammed into his prostate.

His hole body tensed and arched high off the bed.

He looked so good, all naked, flushed and sweaty, moaning his name like that.

This was the ultimate payback right here. Having your enemy beg for mercy at the top of their lungs.

"L-lord Death! pl-please have mercy on my soul!" He cried out.

"How's that cock feel in your ass?"

He rammed right into his prostate when he started speaking. "I-It-ohhhh shiiiiitttt- feels so ughn! Good! Ahhhh!" Giriko just realized something. He realized the stupid boy still had earphones in his ears! But they were wireless... he must've had the music turned down to the lowest setting so he could hear.

At least he did that. But it still annoyed him that he had them.

The brunette certainly made good on his promise because Justin couldn't stop moaning. He couldn't help the screams pouring out of his mouth.

But he wasn't the only one enjoying himself immensely.

Giriko was moaning as well, just quietly. Justin's tight, fat ass wrapped around his cock so well! It cling to him and sucked him in really deep.

It was hot and wet and squeezed him in all the right places perfectly.  
The little blond was taking it so well.

Soon, his vicious pounding brought the both of them close to the edge.

"Giriko! Ahhhh! Im- IM-" With a ear shattering shout, he came all over the other's face and chest.

The extreme tightening around him caused him to shudder and cum *hard, deep, *deep down inside him.

He completely flooded his hole with his hot, sticky elixir.

The sensation made Blondie squirm as he orgasmed.

The both of them came so hard, they saw stars in their vision and blacked out moments later.

When Giriko awoke, he awoke to a yellow sticky note on his forehead that read.

"Had fun. One more night wouldn't hurt."

He smirked and shook his head.  
The bitches could never resist.

Then again, he looked forward to seeing him again too.

* * *

How was that guys? Its been a while since I've written anything.

I need a beta reader. So, anything I can improve on? Tips?

Concerns?

Tell me what you liked the most. And the least.


End file.
